


Hair Tie // Tsukishima x Reader

by illumis_cumdumpster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Awkward Tsukishima Kei, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Karasuno, Karasuno Family, Love, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, True Love, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illumis_cumdumpster/pseuds/illumis_cumdumpster
Summary: Tsukishima Kei being a cute tsundere and showing care for his girlfriend, (Y/N), as soon she finishes her dance practice.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 172





	Hair Tie // Tsukishima x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: ooc french fry
> 
> Note: You are a dancer, this chapter is a bit rushed since I've been busy with schoolwork. Sorry!

You pant as you strike a pose, masking your struggle of catching your breath as you and your groupmates finish the dance you're currently practicing on, feeling the sweat rolling from your forehead as sounds of heavy breathing reach your ears as the music stops.

You were in dance practice at the gym. Your usual venue was borrowed by the drama club since it was large and perfect for them to rehearse. Fortunately, the volleyball club was nice enough to share the gym with you. So here you are at the stage, with the volleyball club doing their usual routine on the court.

"Alright, everyone! That was really good! A bit unsynchronized and there were a few mistakes here and there, but a little more practice can do the magic!" Mina, your best friend (and choreographer) said, clapping her hands in delight. "Well, I'd say we go for another round but I'm like really tired so let's just call it a day! We'll be practicing the day after tomorrow, the same time and same place—if it's alright with you, Daichi?!" She called out to Daichi, who was introducing his girlfriend to Shimizu Kiyoko's younger sister who's taking her place as the club's manager for the meantime since she was hospitalized.

"What? Uhm, yeah!" He replied, not even knowing what the question was.

You sighed in relief as you went off the stage, walking towards the sides where you and your boyfriend placed your bags earlier.

You felt a presence behind you and as you turned around, you were met with your best friend's smug face. "(Y/N)-chan! We'll be eating ramen, you should come with us!"

You sighed and gave her an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry, Mina, but I'm waking home with Tsukki."

"Well, alright then, we'll go together next time!" She smiled before waving you goodbye.

You turned back to get your water bottle, hearing a rant from Katsuki, one of your friends from the dance troupe from afar. "Tch! She better come next time or I will kick her taken ass!"

You chuckled as you opened the lid, and just before the water could reach your lips, a hand swiftly took your water bottle. "Hey!" You stared at your boyfriend. "Give it back, you shit!" You glared, reaching out for your bottle. 

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it, chibi?" He smirked, raising the bottle high that you couldn't even reach it. "Whatever," you rolled your eyes and squatted down, your back on the wall. 

Now it wasn't just the exhaustion that you were feeling. It was hot, and you were sweating bullets. Taking the front of your shirt, you pulled it back and forth in a fanning motion to give your chest some air. "Gosh, isn't it hot?" You murmur as your boyfriend squats beside you after drinking from your water bottle. "My hair is all messy and I just wanna—" you grabbed your wrist, expecting a hair tie until you realized—your classmate borrowed it earlier. 

"Ah, shit," you sighed and dropped your shoulders, leaning your head on Kei's shoulder. 

"Oh? What now?" He said, his attention now on to you. "My hair tie, I don't have it with me." 

You just watched as Daichi, Yui, and Kiyoko's sister converse, not noticing your boyfriend rummaging in his bag.

Suddenly, a hair tie held by your beloved boyfriend's hand was set in front of you. In shock, you turn to Kei who was facing away from you, an evident blush on his face. "Here."

You smirked, "ah, I see."

"Shut up, I only remembered how much of a clumsy and forgetful idiot you are, that's why I prepared this." He scoffed. "You probably bought a pack of them, admit it." You cooed, nudging him. "Did not." He argued, his voice low.

"Oooohh! That's why you went to that girly store yesterday, Tsukki?" Tanaka butted in, walking with his arms on Hinata and Nishinoya's shoulders. "That's why you bought a whole box of hair ties?"

"I want a girlfriend too! You should teach me your ways, Tsukishima! Or even Kageyama since he always looks grumpy and lonely!" Hinata said, with sparkles in his eyes.

"I HEARD THAT YOU DUMBASS!"

"Who knew Tsukishima could be so soft for his precious 'chibi' girlfriend?!" The libero exclaimed, resulting in a few heads to turn to the both of you.

_"I really love my chibi-chan no matter how short she is. She's smart, talented, nice, and beautiful. I could not ask for more, and I'm serious when I say I'm going to marry her, because I want to spend my life with her, give her my children, and bow down to her and only her."_

"Sugawara-san, could you not mimic my voice?"


End file.
